


Vapor

by xiukaiho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukaiho/pseuds/xiukaiho
Summary: In which Sehun just wants to relax and relieve some stress by going to the gym and Chanyeol wants to try out a sauna for the first time.





	Vapor

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this I swear I'm innocent. Most of this was written after midnight - 3 AM so excuse whatever mistakes there might be.

It all started on a warm Saturday evening, the effects of being cooped up inside since Friday beginning to take its toll on Sehun. He’d been writing this dumb essay for Professor Kim about God-knows-what, he couldn't care less about it at this point in the semester. Suddenly, it came to his mind, I could really use something to relieve some stress right now. Sehun thought of the place nearest the apartment that could potentially help with his boredom and stress problem, and oh! The gym! Sehun could go for a nice, long run right then or some weightlifting to get his mind off of the essay and whatever the hell he’s supposed to write about the economy. Sehun didn't fancy going places alone and living with Chanyeol, he knew the boy did nothing but compose music and play video games with his other friends. Throwing on whatever shirt he happened upon first, a fitted Nike shirt, he walked with quick steps to Chanyeol’s room. Sehun, never caring what was going on on the other side of the door, barged in without knocking. Thankfully, Chanyeol was just playing some game on his phone which was paused as he looked up at Sehun with a questioning look. 

“Yeol, I really wanna go to the gym,” Sehun said, adding in the pout that never failed him. “But I don't wanna go alone.” He fidgeted for a second before looking down at the ground, eyes flitting up to Chanyeol for a second. Of course, all part of an act that probably wasn't as necessary as Sehun thought it was. Chanyeol pretended to think about it for a moment, though the moment Sehun had pouted was the second he had made his decision.

“I don't have anything to do and I guess I do need to run a bit, so…” He looked up at Sehun with a look that was an understood, yes, Sehun all but skipped out of the room to the front door. Chanyeol, already dressed in his casual attire consisting of basketball shorts and a tank top, decided that the outfit was fit to exercise in. 

Sehun and Chanyeol walked to the gym, which was not far from the apartment. A couple of minutes later, the two finally arrived at the gym, showing the staff that they had memberships, all ready to workout. Sehun was heading over to the treadmill area when Chanyeol grasped his arm. 

“Wait, Sehun, look! They have saunas now.” He pointed at the sign that advertised the newly-built saunas. Sehun thought about it for a second, wondering what's so special about saunas since he never actually cared to go inside of one. 

“I came here to build up a sweat by running, not by sitting there doing nothing like I already have been all weekend.” Sehun deadpanned, not amused by the idea of just sitting in a hot room with Chanyeol of all people and doing absolutely nothing. Chanyeol pouted and lowered his gaze to the floor with a sigh. 

“It just seems nice, I’ve never been in one before and they're new. And you can listen to music and relax, I mean… It sounds more relaxing than running if you ask me.” Chanyeol quickly explained himself even though he didn't even want to go to the gym in the first place, but now he had his mind set on going in that sauna. 

“One, I didn't know you suddenly became a lawyer and can read my mind. Secondly, I’m sure that I was the one who suggested we even come here.” Sehun crossed his arms defiantly, not wanting to admit that Chanyeol did (maybe) have a point. He avoided meeting the older male’s eyes, not wanting to crack under the pressure and slight desire to want to cave in to the idea. Sehun received a light jab to his chest, courtesy of Park Chanyeol. 

“I know for a fact that you're a stubborn little baby and you actually want to go, Sehun, you can't fool a genius.” He accused the younger with a knowing look Sehun saw when he finally looked up. Sehun huffed and rolled his eyes, smacking the hand away from his chest. 

“Fine. I guess we can go, but just know, this won't happen again.” He accentuated the last few words by jabbing his finger in Chanyeol’s chest with each muttered word. Sehun absolutely hated losing any argument, no matter how big or small it was, but here he was giving into Chanyeol. 

Sehun’s eyes followed Chanyeol as he practically skipped over to the front counter to ask for one of the rooms containing a sauna. Five minutes later, they're being led into a room with a decent-sized sauna that can fit the both of them. The worker shut the door with a smile after Chanyeol had thanked the person and he turned to Sehun and handed him a towel. 

“You can take off your clothes in the bathroom or you can just do it right here. Doesn't matter to me.” Chanyeol stated to which Sehun just shrugged his shoulders and put the towel on the floor, lifting his shirt over his head and placing it neatly on a chair. Sehun muffled a laugh into his hand when Chanyeol’s eyes flickered down to his toned abdomen then, almost as if it never happened, away from him entirely. The only indication that it had even happened was the barely visible blush on his cheeks and red ears and, of course, Sehun’s trusty memory. Doesn’t matter to me, my ass, Sehun thought to himself with a snort. The two changed quietly without any awkward looks at each other again until they both had a towel around their waist. 

“Okay, how the fuck does this thing work?” Sehun asked as he opened the clear door and he entered the sauna. He had completely blanked out when the worker was telling them how to use the sauna, leaving all the responsibility to Chanyeol. 

“Just… Don't worry about it, you idiot, I’ll do it.” Chanyeol patted the younger’s arm affectionately with a teasing smile, entering the sauna after him. “Apparently the workers already heated the sauna stones, I just need to add the water. Did you drink enough water before you came in here?” The older of the two making sure that they were prepared so that they wouldn't pass out or, in the worst case, die. 

“Yeah, it's not like I'm unhealthy anyways. I’ll survive.” Sehun waved him off as the other added water to the stones, creating steam in the room. He watched as the other put the container down and then sat on the same bench as him but at the other end. A few minutes passed and finally it was his chance to relax, the perfect atmosphere complete with dim lights and music playing softly in the background. There was just one little problem in the form of the giant named Park Chanyeol. 

“So, Baekhyun screamed and I screamed and Jongin woke up and-” Chanyeol rambled on about how they’d found a spider in his best friend’s apartment. All Sehun wanted was some peace and relaxation after writing about utter nonsense all day and here was Chanyeol, who he invited to come with him, talking his ear off. Sehun snapped, taking it upon himself to cross the distance between them and slap his hand over Chanyeol’s big mouth. 

“Park Chanyeol, I swear to whoever is in the sky above watching over us, if you don't shut up.” He growled into Chanyeol’s ear, removing his hand from the offending mouth and sitting back. Now it was finally peaceful and quiet, though he could feel Chanyeol’s eyes burning into his face.

“You swear what?” Chanyeol asked with that smirk on his face that made Sehun either want to kiss him or punch him, he couldn't actually decide right now. Sehun rolled his eyes at the other’s childishness, sending a non-threatening glare towards Chanyeol that was supposed to look intimidating. “Awww, little Sehunnie, always making empty threats and-” Chanyeol’s teasing was stopped mid-sentence by Sehun pressing his lips to the plump lips that had been tempting him for who even knows how long. The recipient of the kiss froze under Sehun’s touch, which was now quickly receding. 

“I- I seriously don't know why I just did that, just pretend it didn't happen.” Sehun said with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, most likely from both the steam and the possible consequences of what he did weighing on him. Chanyeol blinked at him once, twice before turning towards Sehun and cupping his jaw with his hand. Before Sehun could protest, he connected their lips again in a gentle kiss. This time, however, it was initiated by Chanyeol and Sehun slowly began to respond. Chanyeol’s eager lips slid against Sehun’s in a kiss that made the room feel ten times hotter than it originally was. Sehun, not entirely sure where he should place his hands, placed them on the other’s chests. This way, he could feel the muscles and the warm skin beneath his fingers as his hands traveled lower and lower. Not feeling too risky yet, he hummed as he slid his hands to Chanyeol’s waist and stroked the skin there. The older of the two traced his tongue along Sehun’s swollen bottom lip, deepening what was, at first, a somewhat innocent kiss. The sensuous glide of Chanyeol’s lips against his and the moist heat of the other’s tongue with his elicited a moan from Sehun. Sehun’s hands traveled downwards mindlessly, reaching beneath the towel to feel Chanyeol’s ass beneath his fingers. Now, it was Chanyeol who moaned as the towel fell off of his body to the bench beneath them. Sehun broke away from the kiss, breaths coming quicker than normal due to the humidity of the room and the heated situation. “Get on your knees.” His demanding words a complete 180 from the flustered Sehun a while ago. 

“Bossy as always.” Chanyeol grinned, but also complying to the request. Sliding onto his knees in between Sehun’s spread legs, he skimmed his hands against the thick thighs up to the towel that was serving as an obstacle between Chanyeol and Sehun. He hooked his fingers underneath the towel and removed it from the front of Sehun’s body, revealing everything to the other in front of him.

“We don't have time for this sass, Yeol, you can use that pretty mouth for much better things right now.” Sehun winked at Chanyeol, running his thumb along his moist bottom lip. Honestly, Sehun hadn't foreseen this event happening anytime in the near future and especially not in a sauna of all places. The idea of Chanyeol sucking him off in a public place like this where they could be caught was rather arousing to Sehun. His train of thought was interrupted by a large hand gripping the base of his semi-hard dick, to which Sehun groaned. The air around them was growing thicker and it wasn't as easy to breathe as it was a while ago. 

“Oh, I definitely plan to.” Chanyeol replied smoothly before leaning in closer. Sehun’s head hit the wall as he felt Chanyeol’s tongue drag up from the base tip, the wet heat of the other’s mouth engulfing the head of his cock. Sehun’s hand tangled into the hazel locks of hair, tightening his grip when Chanyeol swirled his tongue around the tip teasingly. He pressed his tongue to the underside of Sehun’s dick as he took more of the length into his mouth, letting the hand that wasn't gripping the other’s length rest on Sehun’s thigh. Sehun watched with hooded eyes as Chanyeol built up a steady pace, humming around his dick and sending tingles of pleasure up Sehun’s spine. Sehun pulled the older off of his dick, proudly eyeing the glistening red lips of the other. 

“As much as I’d like for you to keep doing that, I have other plans in mind for you now.” Sehun said, patting his lap when Chanyeol looked up at him expectantly. Chanyeol got up from the floor, climbing back onto the bench. He encased Sehun’s thighs between his own and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders as he pulled him into another heated kiss. The friction of their bare, perspiring skin touching everywhere as he grinded his hips down against Sehun’s along with the sounds of their kiss reverberating off the walls was electrifying. The younger broke away from the kiss, one hand stroking a soothing pattern on Chanyeol’s thigh. 

“Suck.” He commanded, holding his fingers up to Chanyeol’s mouth. The other was eager to comply in a manner that reminded him of Chanyeol sucking his dick earlier, immersing the long digits in his mouth and coating them with his saliva. Sehun took them out when he deemed it was enough, hand traveling around to Chanyeol’s ass. He teased the ring of muscles with his finger before slowly sinking it inside, the tightness squeezing around his finger felt amazing to Sehun. Chanyeol whined in Sehun’s ear, head resting against the wall in front of him. Sehun waited until the other relaxed around the one finger before adding another one, pressing heated kisses to Chanyeol’s neck and marking the damp skin to distract him. Stretching his fingers inside of Chanyeol and thrusting them into him at a slow pace, he waited until the older was ready for another one. Soon enough, Sehun’s fingers had Chanyeol panting with his face now against the other’s neck, grinding back against the fingers inside of him to match Sehun’s pace. He added another finger inside of the hole, slowly sliding it almost all the way out and then back in. Sehun began to quicken the pace and on one thrust of his fingers, brushed against Chanyeol’s prostate. The older moaned, hot breath fanning against Sehun’s neck. After he was thoroughly stretched, Sehun removed his fingers from the hole and brought his hand to stroke his dick which was still moist due to the humidity of the room. 

“Sehun, hurry.” Chanyeol whimpered impatiently, wiggling his hips enticingly. Sehun guided Chanyeol off of his lap, laying his back down against the bench. The older, shameless and feeling needy at the moment, drew his knees to his chest as Sehun positioned himself between his legs. 

“It's fine like this, right?” Sehun asked, gesturing to his dick and the lack of protection. Chanyeol nodded his head and waited for Sehun to enter him, chest rising and falling at a fast rate. The younger moaned as he entered the other slowly, not stopping until he was all the way in with the overwhelming tight heat around his dick. Chanyeol’s face contorted with an expression of pain and Sehun leaned down to press a light kiss to his sweaty forehead and more all over his face. They stayed like that for a peaceful moment before Chanyeol moved his hips, indicating that he was ready for Sehun to move. Sehun moved almost all the way out of the other and then slammed all the way back in, causing Chanyeol to gasp out and claw at Sehun’s shoulders. He continued this move and eventually built up a steady pace, thrusting into Chanyeol in a way that had him crying out. 

“Faster, Sehun.” Chanyeol whined, fingernails bound to leave marks in Sehun’s skin from how tight he was gripping his shoulders. Sehun complied as he took hold of one of Chanyeol’s thighs, he increased the speed of his thrusts. Some of the thrusts hitting Chanyeol’s prostate caused him to almost scream out, Sehun smacked his thigh. 

“I thought I told you to shut up earlier. It’s like you want to get caught.” Sehun said lowly, groaning at the feeling of Chanyeol clenching around his length. Noticing that Chanyeol was getting closer to the edge with every thrust, he reached his hand in between his legs to stroke his dick in time with the thrusts. Chanyeol writhed beneath the younger, moans increasing in pitch despite the warning. 

A few more thrusts and Sehun’s hand on his cock sent Chanyeol over the edge, eyes rolling back as he painted his stomach white with his own release. The spasming muscles and tightening around Sehun’s dick had his hips stuttering into Chanyeol with a groan as he came. They both stayed like that, panting heavily with Sehun resting his head against Chanyeol’s chest. 

“That was.. Nice.” Sehun said, removing himself from Chanyeol’s body with a grimace from the combined feelings of the stickiness from the cum and sweat. Grabbing his towel, he cleaned up both himself and Chanyeol, who was still not completely put-together yet. Noticing how humid and stuffy the room had gotten, he wrapped the towel around his waist and handed the other to Chanyeol. “We should really get out of here.” Sehun offered Chanyeol a hand and the older got up, wrapping the towel around himself. Exiting the sauna and going back into the other part of the room felt like heaven for Sehun’s lungs. He was rather surprised that neither of them passed out, but also glad. Next time, he thought, definitely am not fucking anyone in a sauna again.

“So, we should go shower before we have to pass in front of all those workers again.” Chanyeol said after taking a long gulp of water from the water bottle he’d left outside the sauna. Sehun laughed at the thought of having to pass in front of the gym staff, he could only hope that none of them had heard what went on in that room. A light pink color dusted over Chanyeol’s face when Sehun turned around, the red marks from Chanyeol’s nails still fresh and visible. 

If anyone had heard what had went on in the room, they all pretended not to notice. If anyone saw the red marks from Sehun's mouth marring Chanyeol’s neck and collarbones, they also pretended not to notice that. Sehun and Chanyeol returned to the apartment, both exhausted from the trip to the gym among other things (such as sauna sex). Later, the two were sitting on the couch watching a movie which had turned into round two, this time with Sehun riding Chanyeol. Sehun couldn't help but hope that he could have this form of stress relief everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations if you actually made it to the end. I hate myself, thanks for reading.


End file.
